Perfect Light
by Queene Rose
Summary: Lucy life was normal, until one day she find Laxus on her room asking her to go on a mission with him. Just the two of them... What will happen in this mission?
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old celestial girl, was walking on the edge of the platform. Following her back was one of her spirit name plue, he was trying to catch up with his master while trying not to fall on the river.

"You know something plue... today at the guild was weird" Lucy said while looking up at the sky.

"Pu?" said the spirit.

"I don't know how to explain it,but it was like something was odd today...but i probably im just been paranoid" Lucy said

"Ah!" someone suddenly scream.

"Come on plue!" Lucy grab plue on her arms and start running toward where she heard the scream.

Wend Lucy arrive at the scene, she saw a man with messy black hair standing in front of a woman who was trying to stand up. Behind the woman were two kids trying to get her up while hiding from the man in front of them. The man has an ax on his right hand while the other was holding a lady purse. Lucy quickly hide herself behind a trash can and observe the scene

"If you let me your purse in the easy way, then I wouldn't have use violence." Then man said while forming a creepy smile on his lips.

"Fine you got my purse, now get out of here" said the woman with a weak and scare tone.

"I would... but that wouldn't be interesting" Said The man while while walking slowly toward her.

"W-what are you gonna do?" asked one of the kids.

"I'm gonna have some fun with your mother" He suddenly grab her chin violently. "...Not bad at all..." he whisper to himself while licking his lips.

The other kid trow a little rock at the guy "S-s-s-s-stay away from mom"

"Or what?" the man glare at the kids.

"or I'll have to beat you up" Said Lucy while walking out of the hiding place while still holding plue on her arms.

The man turn his gaze toward Lucy and grin evilly "You think that you can beat me?" He left go of the woman chin and stand up "What are you gonna do Blondie? Trow that weird thing at me?" He asked while walking slowly toward her. "You got one heck of a buddy"

Lucy glare at him. "what a pervert...Don't you think so plue?"

"Pu!Pu!" Plue said while moving his shaky hands up and down.

"Its not my fault that you have a great body" Said the man.

"Please miss! get away from him!" scream one of the kids.

"He has super strength!" yell the other kid.

"I can still beat him" Said Lucy while putting plue on the floor.

The man chuckles. "Then don't start begging for mercy" Then guy start running toward her while raising his ax on the air.

Lucy grab on of her keys "Open the gate of bull, Taurus!" Yell Lucy while a spirit appear right in front of her.

"Mo! I will protect Master amazing body!" Taurus block the ax with his own. "And i wont anyone hurt her beautiful body!"

"Woah! how cool!" The kid say.

"Mama! did you see that" The other said.

"Yes... She is a mage from Fairy tail" Said the woman while sitting up

The two kids start to scream "No way!"

They guy start to laugh. "Ah mage huh? I'm starting to like you more and more beautiful" he look at her up and down

"Moo! i wont forgive you for looking at lucy-sama like that!" Taurus swing his ax.

While they where fighting Lucy sneak behind the guy back. She then start running.

"Lucy kick!" She raise his leg and hit him right in the ribs, making the guy crash against a wall.

"urg..."the guy try to get up but his rib start to hurt badly making him fall to the ground.

Lucy walks toward him and take the purse out of his hands "That's what you get for trying to steal woman purse" she then kick him in his but.

"Nice kick miss lucy-sama!" Said Taurus while plue start to clap his hands.

"yeah! nice kick one-san!" said the kids while jumping up and down.

Lucy giggle and look down at the guy. "get out of here" she start glaring at the guy.

"Tsk! you just got lucky" said the guy while slowly walking away from them.

Lucy look up at Taurus. "Thanks Taurus!" she give him a heart warming smile.

"Anything for you amazing body miss lucy-sama"Taurus said while looking at her boobs with hearts on his eyes.

Lucy pick up his keys with annoyance. "Go back to the spirit world Taurus..."

"MO!" he disappear to the spirit world.

Lucy walks toward the woman and fall toward her knees. "Are you okay?"

The woman look up at her with a weak smile on her face "I just got punch in the face and got kick on my legs...But im okay" She try to stand up but fail.

Lucy put her right arm around her waist while with her left hand she grab the woman hand and put it around Lucy shoulders. "Here let me help you" She start to help her standing up

"Thank you miss" the woman said with a smile.

"Yeah thank you one-san!" said the kids in unison

Lucy giggles. "No problem! now let me help you get to your house"

"really? I hope im not bothering you that much" The woman said with a nervous smile.

"Is not a bother at all right plue?" Lucy asked while looking down at her spirit.

"Pu! pu!" he said while raising his shaky hand.

"woah! is he one of your spirits?" asked a kid while he stand in front of him

"Yeah yeah is it?" the other kid said while imitating plue shaky pose.

Lucy laugh a lot "Yeah! he is a great friend. Now let get you back toward the house"

Lucy start walking while supporting the woman, while the kids start walking behind them while holding hands with plue.

At a couple of houses behind them, there was a big muscular lightning slayer watching the hold scene with his arm cross while resting his back against a wall. He was staring at Lucy back with a small smile on his face.

"that blondie...doing my mission without her knowing it" Laxus said

He turn his gaze and look at the man that Lucy beat up laying on the floor, but tie up with a robe. Laxus look back at Lucy with a smirk."At list she made this job easier, since i didn't even want to do, but i got force by master."Laxus walks toward the guy and carry him like a sack of potatoes. "I better take him to the magic console"

He then stop walking and look back at her. "She made be the right person for that..."

-30 minutes later with Lucy-

"This is my house" Said the woman while pointing to a small old house.

Lucy walks toward the house. Before she could open the door one of he kids open the door for her.

"Thank you" Lucy smile big making the poor kid blush a little.

"It's n-n-n-nothing..."

They walk inside the house. Lucy lay the woman on a sofa that was on the living room. The kids start showing plue their toys.

"Hey miss are you okay?" Asked the woman with a concern look on her face.

Lucy was sweating a little but give her a small smile. "I'm okay...It just that I let plue gate open for a long time and lose a lot of magic." she pick plue keys. "You can return to the spirit world now"

"Pu pu!"Plue waves goodbye at the kids and he return back to the spirit world.

"That feels a lot better" said Lucy with a smile of relief.

"Do you want some water?" Asked the woman.

"No...Im fine and beside I'm going to leave now" Lucy said while waving goodbye at them.

"No! don't go yet"One of the kid said while hugging her right leg.

"You just got here one-san!" The other one said while hugging her left leg.

Lucy pats both of their brown hair "Don't worry... I will visit you ?"

"Really?" they both asked in unison.

"yep! now what's your names?"

"Im ian! i am the older one" The kid with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"I am mizuki and im1 year younger than him" The kid with silver eyes said.

"And Im Miranda. So please come soon so that i can repay you for helping me" The woman said with a bow.

"You don't have to repay me. So goodnight guys!" Lucy said while walking out of the house.

"Bye one-san!" The kids yell while closing the door.

"Well it's pretty late already so i better get home soon." Lucy start to walk away quickly.

-At her apartment-

Lucy walk inside her apartment. She turn on the light and her eyes wide open while she back away quickly against the door. Lucy didn't believe what she was seeing. Laying on her sofa was no other than Laxus dreyar. He had his arms behind his head while listening to his music with his eyes close.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked with a low voice.

Laxus open one of his eyes. he lower his gaze and sees her staring at him with a confuse look. "About time you got here Blondie"

A vein pop out of her forehead "It Lucy and your blond too!" She glare at him.

Laxus smile big while he start lifting his body up so that he was standing on her sofa. "I'll still will call you Blondie no matter what"

Lucy sigh while walking slowly toward him. She stop while standing in front of him with a save 2 feet of distance. "What are you doing in here? Better yet...How did you know i leave here?"

Laxus took of his head phone and look at her brown eyes. "I need you too do a job with me"

Lucy raise one of her eye brown while looking at at his blue eyes. "What? why me?" She give him a weird look.

"cause the job said to bring a dragon slayer and a celestial mage. So are you in or not?" he said while scratching his neck.

Lucy look down for a minute until she look back at his eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"We are just gonna defeat a spirit that is destroying a city" Laxus said

"a spirit?" she look at the window "destroying a city..." She look back a him while giving him a smile "sure! I'll go do the mission. How much is the reward?"

"2,000,000" said laxus simply.

"REALLY! that great! now i can pay for this month rent"She exclaim happily.

Laxus suddenly stand up "Will be meeting at the guild at 12 p.m. so pack enough for 1 week or more" he start walking toward the door.

"okay! see you tomorrow at the guild laxus!" Lucy wave goodbye at him with a bright smile.

Laxus cheek turn a little red but he hide it by turning his back at her. "whatever, just don't make me wait to long" he walk out of the door while closing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was sleeping quietly in her comfortable bed with her hands and legs hugging the pink pillow. She was going to turn toward the other side but a par of warm arms wouldn't let her. She quickly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the face of her best friend and partner Natsu, who was sleeping on the other side of the pillow she was hugging.

"Natsu!" She Lucy kick him out of the bed. "How many times have i told you to stop coming to my apartment without my permission"

Natsu sit down on the floor while robbing his left eye. "But Luceeee! if i do that you wont let me sleep in your bed" he start to whine.

"like hell i would! now don't touch anything while I'm in the bathroom" Lucy walks toward the door of the bathroom.

When she opens the bathroom door her face turned red. In her bathtub was gray taking a bath his friend. Gray sees her standing in the doorway and he wave at her.

"Yo Lucy" Gray smile at her and continue to wash himself.

Lucy shut her eyes and trow a bottle hitting him at the back of his forehead. "Who gave you permission to use my bathroom!" She shut the door and lean her back against the door. "And why are you here?!"

"...to take a bath and that hurt!" she heard him from the other side

"Then why didn't you go to your house!"

"Because my bathtub is broken, so i came here!"

"Next time asked me!" Lucy walk toward her kitchen and saw no other than Erza scarlet eating her food.

"E-erza?! why are you here!" Asked Lucy with a shock expression.

Erza turn around and give her a little bow with her head. "Sorry for intruding Lucy, but I came here to talk to you and the boys."

Natsu wrap his left arm around Lucy shoulder. "Lucy im hungry! make me breakfast!"

In a instant her foot hit his face sending him crash into a wall "Im not your stupid maid!" Yell Lucy.

"But why is Erza eating?" Asked natsu while pointing at Erza.

"do you have a problem with that?" asked erza while glaring at Natsu.

"N-no ma'am" Natsu said with fear.

Suddenly Gray walk to the kitchen all wet with only a towel.

Lucy blush madly while hiding her eyes with her hands. "Gray!put on some cloths!"

Erza suddenly punch Gray right in his rib making him scream in pain. "Don't walk like that in other people house!"

"Im going to change!" Gray runs out of the kitchen.

"What a pervert he is!" Natsu said with a chuckles while sitting right across from erza.

Lucy open her fridge and grab a box of cereal. "here is your breakfast!" Lucy put a bowl in front of natsu and fill it with the cereal.

"What! but this isn't going to kill my hunger" natsu whine at her.

"Im sorry natsu, but i haven't by grocery yet" Lucy said

"Natsu be grateful that she is giving you food, so don't protest and just accept it" Erza said with a menacing aura.

"h-hai! thank you Lucy for the food." He start to eat the cereal while crying a little.

"Hey wheres happy?" asked Lucy.

"his staying at Wendy's house."Said natsu.

"oh!" said Lucy with a giggles "his so in love with carla"

"that's kinda cute"said erza with a small smile.

Gray sits beside erza with cloths. "what's for breakfast?"

Lucy gives him a bowl of cereal. "Here it is gray"

"thank you Lucy" gray said while eating it.

Lucy sit right beside natsu with a bowl of cereal on her hands. "Your welcome gray" She start to eat her breakfast. "So what did you wanna talk to us, erza?"

Erza finish eating her food and look's at Lucy. "Our next mission is gonna be on catching a group of thief"

"Alright! we are gonna kicks some buts!" Yell Natsu with a big smile on his face.

"catching some thief...not bad" said gray with a smirk on his face.

"what do you think Lucy?" asked Erza while looking at Lucy.

"Im sorry guys, but i can't go on this mission" said Lucy

"what!why not!" yell natsu while looking at her in shock.

"don't tell me that you don't like the mission"asked gray while looking at her with a serious look.

"I can go back to the guild and find another job that you like"said erza

"Is not that! is just that I already accept a job with Laxus for today" Lucy said.

"With Laxus!" Yell Gray and natsu while standing up from their sits.

"Are you crazy! do you remember what he did to the guild and you? he gonna hurt you" said erza with a angry look.

"No his not erza, he already change and beside. Im not going to get hurt" Said lucy while smiling at her.

"We know he change lucy, but we are just worry about you" Said Gray with a concern look.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but i can take care of myself" Said Lucy.

"But what if something happen..."Said natsu while looking at her with a sad look.

Lucy hugs natsu. "If something happen I have Loke and Virgo to protect me okay? beside im coming back safe and sound" She pull away from him and gave him a warm smile.

Natsu smile a little. "You better come back safe Luce"

"Well i better pack my stuff cause I have 2 hours to go meet laxus at the guild." Lucy said while putting the bowl in the sink and walks toward her bedroom. " wend you finish eating breakfast, get out of here okay?"

"Hai!" the 3 yell in unison.

-1 hour later at the guild.-

Lucy was talking with Levi on a table far away from everyone. Gajeel was sitting beside Lucy with a plate full of metal.

"Levi! you have to admit that the protagonist is kinda lame" Said lucy with a frown on her Face.

"She may not be the best protagonist ever, but she is not lame!"Yell Levi while holding a book on her hands.

"what protagonist would just be walking in the middle of a war with a smile on her face?" asked Lucy

"she was only smiling cause they where winning!" Yell Levi.

"oi shrimp! only a moron would do something as that" Said gajeel with a bored look.

"See! even Gajeel agrees with me" Lucy said while smirking at her.

"think what you want, but she is not lame" said levi while crossing her arms. "and stop calling me shrimp!"

"not gonna happen...Shrimp!" Gajeel said while taking a bite from his metal.

"Hmp!" levi ignored him.

"how can you eat that?" asked Lucy with amaze.

"Eating it, duh...Why? got a problem with it,bunny girl?"gajeel glare at Lucy.

"Oi! im not a freaking bunny" a vein pop out of her forehead.

"oh really? what about that time wend you dress up as a bunny girl" Asked Gajeel while raising his eye brown.

"Urusai!" Lucy yell while turning her head away from him.

Lucy suddenly feels that someone is watching. She raise her eyes and find a pair of blue eyes staring at her from the second floor. Laxus looked at her for a few more seconds until moved his gaze away from her with a smirk on his face. Lucy swear that she saw Laxus cheek turn pink but she ignored it.

"what were you looking at Lu-chan?" Asked Levi.

"Nothing levi-chan" Lucy turn her gaze back to Levi.

"Gihi! don't lie to us bunny girl" Gajeel said while drinking a beer.

Lucy look at him and raise one of her eye brown. "what are you talking about?"

Gajeel lean toward her ear and whisper very slow so that non of the dragon slayer could heard it. "I saw how you and sparky well looking at each other"

Lucy roll her eyes while punching him in the arm. "Don't start acting like mirajane!"

A vein pop out on gajeel forehead while he stand up from his chair "How dare you compare me with that freak of devil!" Gajeel yell loudly earning a couple of stare.

"Oi! the truth hurt some time!" Lucy said while standing up as well.

"guys! calm down..." Levi said while standing in the middle of both of them.

"Out of my way shrimp!" Gajeel yell.

"Why? don't tell me i hurt your feeling" Said Lucy while faking a sad look.

Gajeel was about to move toward her, but levi hold him. "Get out of the way!"

"No! you can't hurt Lucy! and lucy! stop provoking him!" Levi yell earning full attention from the entire guild.

"Im not provoking him! I was just telling the truth" Said Lucy with a smirk.

"At list I'm not the one who has to wear stuff like that so that i can get attention" gajeel smirk at her.

"oho!" cana said while grabbing a bottle "this is getting interesting.

A vein pop out on her forehead. "Are you looking for a fight Garbage?" asked Lucy while glaring at her.

"oh,oh...Lushy is angry." said happy while hiding behind Natsu.

"oi! your the one that was asking for it, Not me" Said Gajeel.

"can you both stop acting like Fireball and stripper" Said Laxus as he walk down the stairs.

"What do you mean by that!" yell Gray and Natsu at the same time.

Gajeel turn his head toward him. "Oi! don't compare me with those two idiots."

"the truth hurt some time, right Blondie?" Asked Laxus while looking at Lucy with a grin.

"Very truth, but your blond to" Said Lucy.

"What do you want sparky?" Asked Gajeel.

"I came to bring Blondie with me" Laxus said while grabbing Lucy wrist and pulling her with him.

"Woah!"Lucy said while following his pace.

"Oi im not done with her!" Yell Gajeel while running toward her.

Laxus glare at him and send him a bolt of lightning toward him, sending gajeel crash into the table where erza was eating her cheese cake.

"Gajeel..." Erza said with a evil aura surrounding her.

"Tsk! this isn't over..."Gajeel said while glaring at laxus.

Laxus walk out of the guild while still holding her wrist. "You love getting yourself into situation like that?are you a masochist "

Lucy glare at him. "Of course not! and im not that!"

Laxus smirk to himself. "That doesn't look like it to me, blondie"

A vein pop out on her forehead. "Your blond too!" she the free her hand from him "and let go of my hand"

Laxus roll his eyes. "Whatever, let just get to the train station"

"Are you okay with that?" asked Lucy while looking at him.

"what do you mean?" Asked Laxus

"Don't you get motion sickness?" Asked Lucy.

Laxus laugh at her. "I'm not as weak as those dragon slayer."

Lucy raise one of her eye brown "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh please, I'm laxus dreyar, don't compare me with weak dragon slayer like natsu, gajeel or sting" Laxus said

-1 hour later at the train-

Laxus had his green face rest against the window beside him. He was sweating heavily while his breath could be heard from a mile away. Beside him was Lucy grinning at him evilly with her chin resting at the palm of her hand.

"I though that the mighty Laxus Dreyar, couldn't get motion sickness cause he wasn't as weak as natsu, gajeel or sting" Lucy said with amuse on her voice.

Laxus try to glare at her. "...s-shut...up...blondie..."

Lucy giggles while looking at laxus face "Your kinda cute wend your like that"

Laxus blush a little but he hides it with his hair. "Don't...mock...me...blondie..."

"you know your blond too" said Lucy with annoy look.

"but... who's more... blond?"

"You" said Lucy with a smirk.

"Shut up..." He start to turn more green "curse...it..."

"come here"Lucy sigh while laying his head on her lap.

Laxus eyes wide open while he look at her. "W-what are...you...doing?"

"Wend Natsu get sick he said that my lap help him a little" She start to play with his blond hair. "Now take a rest" She whisper to him while she start humming a song.

Laxus start to blush while his eyes start to close slowly. "P...pretty..." He falls asleep.

Lucy blush a little while she continue to with her humming.


End file.
